Touched
by Dominus Umbra
Summary: Everything changes. Light slash, but nothing too graphic. Di/Nikki


**K, so this is my first attempt at both writing fanfic and writing in second person. Song is "Touched" by VAST. Unbeta'd, so mistakes are my own.  
**

* * *

_Touched  
__You say that I am too  
__So much  
Of what you say is true_

You're not entirely sure why things changed, or even how they changed. You're fairly sure she's not either. But they did. Then again, maybe they didn't. Maybe it had always been there, and neither of you had seen it.

At first, you were just colleagues, colleagues who didn't get on at that. But after a particularly bad day, a day with two separate armed incidents and a fatal car accident, that's when things changed.

_I'll never find someone quite like you  
Again  
I'll never find someone quite like you  
Like you_

"You could've died, Diane! He could've killed you!"

"Sarge, I'm fine, honestly. It was just a scratch."

"If that knife had gone and inch or two to the left you'd be dead!"

"But it didn't, and I'm fine."

"And you think that's all that matters?"

You move closer to her, trying to get her to listen.

"You have to stop risking your life like that."

"Are you going to tell Nate the same thing? He was there too, you know."

"Nate didn't get himself stabbed!"

She's so close. Her green eyes are blazing with anger. She opens her mouth to voice an irritated retort, but doesn't because your lips are on hers, and she's kissing you back.

In that moment, things changed. That moment, when she pushed you up against your desk and you deepened the kiss. That's when things changed.

You felt it changing you too. Felt yourself change with every stolen kiss, every night you spent with her, every lie you told your husband, every excuse you gave your kids. Every time you called home and told them you wouldn't be there that night because you had too much work while you were trying not to moan because she was kissing your neck and unbuttoning your top.

_The razors and the dying roses plead  
I don't leave you alone  
The demi-gods and hungry ghosts of god  
God knows I'm not at home_

And then things changed again. Just as you'd become used to sneaking out of her flat in the middle of the night, you found you didn't want to. Just as you'd perfected the art of lying to your husband, you found you didn't care if he didn't believe you. Just as you'd fallen into the habit of deceiving everyone around you, you found you didn't mind if they knew. You began to need her. Need to be around her.

The nights you spent with her made you feel so alive. The way she moaned your name as you kissed your way down her body. The way her fingers scraped along your spine. The way she'd wrap herself around you afterwards. The beautiful light in her eyes as she woke up.

_I, I looked into your eyes and saw  
A world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and saw  
A world I wish I was in_

Those around you started to notice the change. Your colleagues began asking more questions. Your husband began demanding more answers.

And then things changed again. Your inspector burst into your office to tell you a gunman had taken two PCs hostage. She was one of them.

You rushed to the scene, but you weren't in time. She was lying on the ground. Paramedic swarmed around. For you, everything stopped. The wail of the sirens. The screaming of the crowd. The orders of your superiors. The beating of your heart.

You were at her side. Your hand found hers. You called her name while your inspector yelled yours. Your hand stroked her hair. Her eyes opened and you felt alive again.

"Nikki..."

Her voice was so soft. Her skin was so pale. Her hand felt so cold in yours.

At the hospital you sat with her. You held her hand. You waited for her to wake. You waited for it to change.

And when it did, you kissed her. Nothing mattered. Not that your inspector watched from the door. Not that your husband stood behind you. Not that your children waited down the hall.

Because at that moment everything changed. And you changed with it. Your life changed with it.

_I'll never find someone quite as touched  
As you  
I'll never love someone quite the way that I  
Love you_

_

* * *

_

**Did she die? Hmmm. That's up to you. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. I can take critism.**

**EDIT: 14/9/09 - Fixed some mistakes and altered a few sentences.  
**


End file.
